Online conference sessions enable remote users to interact and collaborate with one another. For example, employees of an enterprise who are located in different geographic locations may utilize an online conference service to organize presentations and share information with each other. A host may set up a conference session for a plurality of participants and may establish a presentation order for presenters of the conference session. The presentation order may be set by the host before the start of the session. The host may also change the presentation order after the start of the session on an ad hoc basis in response to out-of-band requests (e.g., instant messages) from participants.